


Morning Blues

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Emmy, Ben, Ellie, Paula, Max and Sophie [48]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff, Gen, Toddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie is upset about being too young to go to school with her older siblings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Blues

 

"Sophie, darling, what are you so upset about?" With worried eyes, Paula picked her three-year-old daughter up from the kitchen floor where she had been sitting. Tears were running down her face and her blue eyes were red-rimmed. While she tried to stifle another sob, the little girl buried her face in her Mummy’s neck.

"I think she’s upset because Emmy and I go to school and she is too young still," Ben suggested quietly while he grabbed his tie from the back of his chair. He had grown so much over the holidays and his sincere eyes and curly hair made him look older than his thirteen years. Apart from that, he looked more like a brunette version of Tom every day and Paula wasn’t yet sure whether she liked the fact that her little boy had turned into a teenager way too fast.

For now, she had her younger set of twins to worry about, though. “Is that why you’re upset, Sophie? Because you can’t go to school with Ben?” Soothingly, Paula rubbed her daughter’s back while Tom stood in the doorway, his arms loosely folded over his chest.

Slowly, Sophie nodded, her face still buried in her Mummy’s neck. A tender smile on her lips, Paula looked over to Tom. Max was sitting on the floor in front of him and he looked utterly confused. He had been crying along with Sophie simply out of solidarity but now that she was cuddling with Mummy and he was still sitting on the floor, he wasn’t quite sure what to do. With still slightly wet cheeks he looked up at his father before he stretched his arms out.

"Hello big boy, are you upset as well?" Smiling lovingly, Tom pressed a kiss onto his little one’s cheek and wiped his tears away after he had picked him up. Max nodded slowly and looked once more over to Sophie who was rubbing her eyes.

"There’s no need to be upset, Sophie. You’ll be able to go to school next year as well and until then you go to nursery with Max, don’t you?," her thirteen-year-old sister smiled and placed her cereal bowl next to the sink. Gently, Emmy took her little sister from her mum and sat down at the table with her. "Don’t cry, Soph. You’ll have so much fun with Max at nursery today, won’t you? I bet you play so many games all day and then there’s playtime outside and there’s music. That is way more fun than going to school with me," she explained, lovingly, and Sophie watched her carefully, listening to her every word.

"But you’ll be gone all day," Sophie mumbled, snuggling up to her, loving the softness of Emmy’s blazer against her cheek.

"Yes but I’ll be back this afternoon and then we can have dinner together and I can read you a goodnight story. Does that sound good?;" Emmy suggested and immediately the little girl’s face lit up and she nodded with excitement.

"See, there’s no need to cry anymore," Emiliana smiled before she placed Sophie gently down on the floor. "But now I have to go, Soph. Have a great day at nursery and I’ll see you this afternoon." Grabbing her schoolbag, she pressed a quick kiss onto Sophie’s cheek and soon after another one on Max.

"Will you be home tonight, Dad?" she asked with a smile while following her mother to the front door.

Tom, still holding onto Max and now also offering a hand to Sophie, nodded. “Yes, I will be. Have fun at school you two.” His eyes rested on his older children with pride as they grabbed their jackets and cricket and hockey kits respectively. One more wave and they were out the door with Paula driving them over to Emanuel School.

"Alright, you two," he grinned at Max and Sophie. "What about breakfast, eh? You must be famished after all those tears so early in the morning…"


End file.
